Media processors such as set top boxes (STBs), digital video recorders (DVRs), and/or media players (such as iPods™) have substantially evolved in sophistication. Some manufacturers of media processors have integrated the functionalities of an STB, DVR and media player into a single device or family of devices.
Complex media processors frequently require the expertise of a field technician to install and program the media processor at a subscriber's premises. After installation, the subscriber can program preferences in the media processor such as DVR recording times, customization of an electronic programming guide, reprogramming by the subscriber of channel numbers for ease of channel browsing, and so on. The subscriber can also store movies from a video on demand catalog, music files and corresponding play lists, and personal pictures and video libraries.
Over the course of the subscriber's use of the media processor, provisioning information recorded in part by the technician and the subscriber as well as libraries of media content recorded by the subscriber in the media processor can be substantial and complex.